Leap of Faith
by bluelily3
Summary: Five years after meeting their alien friends, Natumi has graduated school and is packing up for college. But before she leaves, she finds herself compelled to talk to Giroro. She learns the truth of what she is to him, and is conflicted. Then Giroro makes a big decision that will change everything. What will the consequences be, and are they ready for what will happen? CHAP 7 UP
1. Chapter 1

Empty and hollow. It was almost depressing how lonely her room looked now. Aki would probably turn it into an office while she was away, or maybe it would be a new, bigger library for Fuyuki. He was graduating next year, but he had chosen a college closer to home. It was Natsumi who was "abandoning" all of them. She sighed inwardly. It was bad enough that she was leaving her mom and brother behind...She felt guilty about the Keronians too. It had been five years since she and Fuyuki had discovered Keroro in his bedroom. Five years since her life started to turn really crazy and, well...just not normal. Who else had flown through the air on robot wings, or became a living pawn in a teleporting board game? She had even raced around a tiny track in a house slipper that had converted into a vehicle. And so much more. Those frog-like aliens had given Natsumi adventures big enough for ten lifetimes. Now she was leaving it all behind. The college that she had chosen was miles away, and though it wasn't across the island, it was still so far. She had gotten scholarships for almost every sport from almost all of the good colleges. The world was wide open for her, yet it felt so empty. She suddenly didn't really care about college. It paled in comparison to all the things she had done, all the places she had seen. It was just...blah. College. Plus, what would happen if she left? What would the Keronians do? At least she didn't have to worry about them invading the world anymore, though. They had gotten nowhere in five whole years. Natsumi wondered if they'd be punished for their negligence, but so far, it seemed like the Keronian Army had other stuff to concern themselves with. The ones that lived at her house didn't really care anymore, and she wasn't sure how much they ever really had. They were all a bunch of slackers anyway. Except for Giroro.

As Natsumi's thoughts strayed to the little red Keronian, her mind grew troubled. He had been the one that was so gung-ho about battles and invasion...Then about a year ago, he finally gave up. Now he just skulked around in the yard, building fires and sorting through his weapons, even though he didn't really use them anymore. Why hadn't he left to go back home years ago? She knew he would be happier there. He could join another platoon, maybe get promoted to a higher rank. He had enough determination and combat skills to be much higher on the totem than a mere corporal. Why was he wasting all of his abilities on Earth? Was it because of Keroro? She knew that the little green frog was a sergeant to the others, though she had no idea how he ever got the position. She heard once that his father was a general. Was it nepotism then? She was not sure the army worked that way. At least not Japan's army. Soldiers always started at the bottom, no matter who their father was.

Was Sgt. Keroro really commanding his platoon to stay here? What was their purpose if they didn't want to invade anymore? Why would he let Giroro suffer for it? Couldn't he see how bored and restless his subordinate was? Keroro and the other soldiers had found their place on "Pekopon" as they called it, and didn't seem to want to go back. Kero still did the housework and built his Gundam models. He was like the green frog brother they never had. Tamama still lived in the mansion with Momoka. He liked all the luxury, and he wouldn't leave Keroro's side. Kululu hung out in the basement all the time, happy to invent things anywhere. Somehow he still found money (or he was putting the Keronian Battle Forces out of millions in debt) and he didn't care if his doodads had anything to do with world domination or not. Dororo still stayed with Koyuki, and he still believed in keeping the Earth safe and beautiful. There was no way he would do anything to harm their planet, or leave it, for that matter.

Giroro...well, he was the only one that didn't seem satisfied. It was depressing just looking at him. Being a soldier was in his veins, but he didn't seem to even want to be one anymore. What was wrong with him? Had he really cared about the invasion _that _much? If so, then why didn't he start out fresh on another planet? Was he that devoted to Keroro?

There was one possibility in the back of her mind, but it was too strange and sad to be true. She knew that the little guy was fond of her, and she liked him too. He was actually one of her closest friends, although she felt silly thinking about it. He had been there for her in the place of a father figure; always protecting her and showing concern for her whereabouts. Her own mother didn't pay as much attention to her as much as he did. Sometimes he was like a big brother to her too, standing in the shadows when she was sad, or listening to her when she was angry. For the first year he was around, she had felt awkward about really talking to him, but somewhere along the line that had changed, and Giroro had become someone she could depend on. He never judged her, even is she made mistakes, and he stayed by her no matter what. It warmed her heart to see the little orange flames flickering outside her window at night. He was her guardian, and she wasn't sure if she'd feel safe without him.

Now, after all his devotion, she was leaving him behind. Suddenly it felt very wrong. Her stomach twisted, and she felt rooted to the floor. How could she, after all they had been through? Didn't she have any gratitude for how many times he had saved her life? (Or at least saved her from humiliation or boredom.) How about how he was the only Keronian with any sense and dignity? She understood him, and even though she was just a young woman blooming into adulthood, he understood her. Suddenly she wanted to see him and apologize, or get upset, laugh, scream, anything. She needed her guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsumi plodded out into the backyard, her eyes on the little red tent. Most of the time she was happy to see it, but this time the slanted eyes on the side that resembled Giro's seemed full of accusation. She shook it off. She knew he wouldn't be mad at her for going to college. She was just doing her duty after all. It was what all educated young women did, right? She had many talents, and she had to make something of herself. She _wanted_ to go. There was an excellent swim team at the one she had chosen. Not to mention the girls' basketball and soccer team. She could be a star of any one of those sports, and go professional. She had everything she had ever wanted lined up for her, and waiting. Why did she feel hesitant to reach out and take hold of her future? What was stopping her? Then she realized that she had had the same thoughts about Giro earlier. He also had dozens of opportunities in front of him, but he too was not grabbing onto them. Natsumi was going to find out why. Part of her was a little nervous about the answer, because part of her knew. It was her fault. She was holding him back.

Instead of calling the Keronian warrior's name, Natsumi looked around in the dirt for the small red pebble. Sometimes that silly cat carried it off. She hadn't the foggiest idea why a cat would be so interested in a rock. Somehow it always turned up back in the yard, though.

She found it and tossed it casually at the front door of Giro's tent, where it rolled under the entrance flap. They had developed this way of communication a couple years back when she had gotten tired of yelling his name every time she wanted to talk. It started one day when she was angry at something, and she had wanted to vent. Giro was great to rant to, because he did the same thing from time to time, so he understood. With no intention of taking it out on him, she had shouted his name and startled him so badly that he had shot a hole through the tent, nearly missing her. When he came running out and saw how close to the mark it had been, they both decided on a more subtle means of communication. Anyway, Natsumi liked the little rock. It was like a secret knock, or handshake, one that only the two of them knew about.

When Natsumi saw him come out of the tent, she almost gasped. It had been a few days since they had last seen each other. She had been really busy packing up her room. Since her mom was always at work, and her brother was finishing up with final exams for the year, she had had to do all the packing on her own. Kero had offered to help, but she didn't want him making a mess out of her things, or digging around in her personal stuff. She didn't really relish the idea of him coming across her diaries (where she often wrote about Saburo) or her undergarments, which he would probably try to wear on his head. No, she had done it all by herself, and she was pleased with how orderly it was. In the meantime, she'd forgotten all about Giro. She didn't stop and think that maybe he wouldn't like the idea of her leaving. And she knew that he wouldn't dream of coming with her. That just wasn't his way. She assumed that he would come visit her at her dorm every once in awhile, but it wouldn't be the same as the orange glow of the fire out her window.

Giroro pushed the tent flap aside slowly, almost hesitantly, and when he was fully out into the sunshine, Natsumi bit her lip. He looked smaller somehow, like a rush of wind would blow him away. Usually he stood so firmly on the ground, like the little red rock. His eyes always held such purpose in them, but now they looked dull and lifeless. Even with her standing before him, he didn't look like he cared. There was no extra flush to his face, no fiddling with the belt clasp, nothing. He looked ill. The thought brought a wave of emotion through Natsumi, and she stumbled back a few steps, then sat down next to the cinder block before her legs gave out. She tried her hardest to act casual. She couldn't hurt what little pride he had left. Her back was facing him, and she looked over her shoulder at his silent figure. He almost looked like he was awaiting orders. It seemed so pathetic that she snatched back the strength that had flown away a moment ago, and cleared her throat loudly.

"You better get over here and stoke this fire." Her tone sounded harsher than she intended, but it drove the Keronian into action. It was spring, and there was a cool breeze in the air. Natsumi took advantage of it and acted like she was cold. As she rubbed her arms, she was glad to see that there were a few handmade bullets by the fire. At least he was still doing something. Though by now he probably had enough ammo in his tent for the entire Keronian Army. Watching him lay more sticks on the flame and fan it back to life, she smiled. His spirit was much too diligent and hard-working to be trapped in a tent in their backyard. She took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. She waiting for him to sit down on the miniature cinder block with a gun in hand, but he stayed by the fire and turned his attention to the bullet molds instead. He hadn't looked at her since she'd ordered him to stoke the fire, and she wondered if he really was mad at her. Part of her nerve crumbled. She thought he would understand... She blinked her eyes hard carried on with her plan of getting answers.

"Um...Giro?"

Usually he snapped to attention when she said his name, but his eyes stayed on the bits of metal melting in the hottest part of the fire. They melted very slowly, and she realized that that was the reason why he had the fire so low before. He hadn't neglected it. He had been using its coals, which were the hottest, for melting. But he had still followed her orders to build up the fire, even though he had been in the middle of his work. And she had been acting so cold, even though she hadn't really needed the flames. She swallowed hard, feeling inconsiderate and a bit foolish. She watched the metal melt, and realized something.

"Hey, where do you get that metal?" She noticed that he grimaced slightly.

"Here and there." His voice was soft and pensive. Natsumi stood up and squinted into the fire. The orange glow glinted off of a handful of coins.

"Why you little...! You're using our money! Where did you find those? That's illegal, you know! It's our government issued yen-"

She was cut off by gruff laughter. He turned his face toward her and smiled. Giroro's smile was only seen if one knew where to look. He didn't smile with his mouth, but with his eyes instead. He squeezed his eyes closed and the little wrinkles smiled at her. His tiny fangs showed when he laughed, and she suddenly felt an intense fondness for him. She bowed her head, still smiling. Unexpectedly, she felt tears roll down her cheeks. They splashed on her bare knees.

"Oh, Giro. I'm going to miss you." He was startled out of his laughter, and his eyes opened wide, pupils large. His expression looked reluctant, and almost scared. She could read plainly on his face that he didn't want her to go on, like he had become a stop sign. But she went on anyway.

"You're not going to stay here, are you? I mean, next year Fuyuki's graduating, and I think that stupid frog is going with him. I don't know how he'll manage it, but I think he likes the idea of making a "bachelor pad" with my brother. But when he leaves, you'll have to go too, right?"

The metal coins had melted, but Giroro ignored them, leaving them in the tray. He sighed, and it seemed loud for such a small pair of lungs.

"I don't know where I'll go. Technically, Sergeant Keroro is supposed to release me from his platoon if I ask him, but I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I...he...never mind, it's sappy."

"No, no. Just tell me, Giro." She looked at him with sad eyes, and he took up his belt clasp and fiddled with it. Natsumi almost smiled at the familiar gesture. Giroro sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He's my closest friend, all right? I can't just...leave him here on a foreign planet! Ever since we were kids, I was supposed to watch out for him. It just wouldn't seem right to up and abandon him. Even if he did release me from his services." Natsumi smiled. His rant had brought a healthy red back into his face. She placed a hand on his head and felt the warmth of it as the familiar blush came back.

"Giro. Kero is happy here. And he has my brother. It's not like you couldn't visit him now and then, right? Like you visit your brother and your parents?" He flinched.

"How did you-"

"The point is, you don't need to be here anymore. What's stopping you from leaving this world and exploring new ones? You've got the right stuff, and I know Keroro wouldn't, no, _couldn't _stop you from going out there if you really wanted to." Giroro slid out from under her hand, and he suddenly seemed angry.

"You wouldn't understand. You're just a Pekoponian. Besides, it's none of your business what I do with my life, anyway." He turned his back on her and crossed his arms. She heard him mumble: "Why should you care?" Unconvinced, she pressed the issue.

"But I _do _care, Giroro. I care about you." He twitched, and she heard him gasp, but he didn't turn around.

"I have to go away, and...Well, I want to know that you'll be okay. It's going to be really hard to leave you behind. You're my...my _friend, _Giro. I really like you." The air was silent as if it was holding its breath. Natsumi was suddenly afraid she had said too much. Since when had she gotten so sentimental? Giroro stood up slowly, then turned around to face her. His eyes were wide and bright.

"Really? You really, uh...like me?" Natsumi laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh, you idiot. Of _course _I like you. We're friends, aren't we? We've known each other for five years!"

"But I'm...an alien."

"So? Fuyuki's friends with Keroro. Why can't _we _be friends?" The happiness in Giroro's face dimmed a little, and he turned his attention back to the flames. Natsumi didn't understand. Wasn't that what he wanted? To be friends? Wasn't that why he had helped her out so much? Saved her? Sought her attention? She watched him as he shrugged and poured the metal through the little funnel into the cylinder-shaped mold.

"I guess we're friends. Even though you are a woman, and I'm a..." His voice drifted off. Had he been about to say "a man"? Suddenly Natsumi saw him for what he was. To the Keronian race, Giroro wasn't just a cute, battle-hungry frog. He was a seasoned warrior, a force to be reckoned with...a man. And men had feelings, even the gruff ones. Men took care of women like he took care of her. It dawned on her then, like someone had slapped her in the face. Giroro was in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsumi sat there for a moment or two, dumbfounded. She had known for years that he liked her, but she had never really thought...She was an alien to him just as much as he was to her. How could he be attracted to her? Didn't aliens fall in love with other aliens? Were aliens even supposed to fall in love at all? It was all too surreal. The longer she sat there watching him go about his business, the more she wanted to get up and run away. He didn't even know what she was thinking, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Would he notice that she had gotten all quiet? It was silent for a few minutes longer when he glanced over at her. His brow wrinkled in concern, and Natsumi blinked. Could he somehow read her mind?

"You're so quiet all of a sudden. Anything wrong? You look a little pale." The wind blew a long strand of hair in her face. The pink color of her youth had changed into a deep red. She irritably swatted it away.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just-" She was cut off by music coming from her pocket. Her cell phone vibrated too, which made her jump up.

"Ah, stupid thing!" Giroro chuckled to himself while he inspected the cooling bullet. She dug the chiming phone out of her pocket and it gleamed metallic red in the sunlight. She flipped it open casually with her thumb, forgetting to check who it was.

"Hey there, lady-o!" Saburo's voice greeted her cheerfully.

"Oh! S-Saburo!" When she said his name, Giroro flinched. Natsumi was baffled by her own stupidity. How could she have not noticed his jealousy after all these years? Images flashed before her of tiny Giro squished between her and Saburo whenever he came around. He had tried to come between them every time, and she had never taken it seriously. How could she? He was just a small red alien with a chip on his shoulder. Later on, when she got older, she had just gone to Saburo's house by herself, but she had always sensed that there was something off with Giroro.

Now, when she watched him becoming more and more agitated as Saburo talked to her, she almost laughed at loud at how blind she had been. Apparently he had really good hearing, because it was like he could hear every word Saburo said to her on the other line. She stood up and walked around the corner of the house. She wasn't sure how far away she would have to be, but she didn't want to go inside. The thought of that big empty room depressed her, and she didn't want Keroro showing up and teasing her about her relationship with Saburo. He'd been her boyfriend since she was sixteen. They had gotten serious for awhile, but when it got too intimate, Natsumi had backed off. She wasn't ready for that kind of relationship yet. Or maybe it was just him that she wasn't ready for. When she was younger, she'd had an irrational crush on him. She adored his poetry, even though it really was kind of dorky. She liked him more for his looks than any real substance. And there was something strange and different about him. It used to excite her, but now she was sort of annoyed by it. She felt that their relationship was evaporating. They had no firm ground to stand on, nothing in common. He was always doing his own thing, and she was beginning to think he liked her only because she had been popular in school. They were lacking something. Something very important.

"So, are you all packed up yet?"

"Mostly. What about you?"

"Ha, ha. Not even close. I didn't realize I had so much stuff in my room. I think I'm gonna need two moving vans."

"Seriously? That much?"

"Nah, I'm kidding. I can stuff it all into one, but I might end up blowing a tire or something."

"Well, at least you don't have to go as far as I do."

"Yeah." The line went quiet. Saburo hadn't even chosen to go to college with her. He said that hers was too "sporty", while he needed a "brainy" college. Natsumi felt insulted. It was like he thought she was too stupid to get into the right college. She knew she was more of a physical person than a mental one, but she was _not _stupid. Anybody that thought so was always forced to think again.

"Saburo, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, I think we need to stop seeing each other." She heard a rustling sound and some typing on the other end. He unconsciously hummed to a song in the background.

"What was that, Red?"

Natsumi clenched her fist. Not only did he not listen to her, but he had picked up this annoying habit of calling her Red. She felt uncomfortable with it, since it was a name she had called Giroro years before she got together with Saburo. It just felt wrong when he called her that. The whole thing felt wrong. She couldn't make herself love him anymore, and she knew he didn't feel the same about her. Breaking up with him wouldn't be that hard. They were already parting ways.

"I said, I think it's time to say good-bye, Saburo."

"Oh, are your minutes up? I keep telling you to get a better plan. Mine lets me talk as long as I want for the low price of-"

"Saburo! I'm trying to break up with you!"

"What? Oh come on, Red. Was it something I said?"

"No, it's just...This isn't working out, you know? You and me, we just aren't right. I don't know _who _is right for me, but when I look into my future... I can't see you in it." The line was silent.

"Hold on, babe." He covered the mouth piece, but she could still hear him shouting at someone.

"No, man! Not _that _box! I need these three on the bottom...Oh, never mind, just let me do it." Then he was back on the phone.

"Sorry, Natsumi. These idiots don't know what the heck they are doing. Who hires these people to pack? I guess the joke's on me. I gotta see-"

"Saburo, did you even _hear _me? I just broke up with you!"

"Oh, yeah. Well...hey. It was a long time comin'. But we had a good run, didn't we? Almost made it to the finish line, too, until you slowed us down. Tell you what, if you ever want to try again, just give me a call-" Natsumi slammed the phone closed and hurled it on the ground. The battery pack popped out, and she seriously considered stepping on it a dozen times, but she needed her cell, and she didn't want to replace this one. She's already gone through four that year. She left it where it was, and stood there for a moment, trying to calm the rage that was slowly building inside. She realized then how much of a waste the last couple of years had been. She could have went out with anyone in the whole school, but she'd chosen him. She had even let him get to third base! And for what? Just so he could casually tell her that they'd had a good _run_? She screamed and slammed her fist into the side of the house. It was empty inside, so no one would hear her.

"That JERK! I can't BELIEVE I ever went out with him! What was I THINKING? URRGHH!" She sank to the ground, suddenly sapped of her strength. She started crying uncontrollably. They were hot, angry tears, and she still wished she could rip something up to get rid of this anger. She wished her mom was here, so she could hold her tight. She needed something, but she wasn't sure what. She knelt in the grass for what seemed like forever until she heard soft footsteps.

It was Giroro. She'd almost forgotten he was here. He must have heard the whole thing. He stood there, watching her. Her eyes were still downcast, the grass a blur through her tears, but she knew that was what he was doing. Then he got closer, and she felt a warm pressure on her knee. His small hand was there, and it was such a reassuring sight that she cried even more. She lay her own hand on his and squeezed it. At least she had him.

"Natsumi." His voice was quiet, almost a whisper. She looked up, and his large eyes had an odd look to them. They held sadness and concern, but there was also a bit of relief hidden in there. Then, before she knew it, she was leaning forward and lifting him off the ground. He grunted in surprise and kicked his legs, but she ignored it. She needed to hold someone, and since he was the only one around, it had to be him. She gathered his small body in her arms and clasped him tight. He was soft and firm at the same time. On the outside, his skin felt almost spongy, but she could feel the muscles that were bunched up inside, ready to move fast at the slightest threat. He smelled like the rain, and he was a little damp, like he'd been standing in it. She sighed and kept holding on. After a moment or two he stopped struggling, and was still. More tears came, and she just let them fall on his head. Several moments passed, and before long, she felt his hand on her arm, grasping it. It felt like he was embracing her back in his own way. She didn't stop to think about how odd this all was, she just went with it. She'd seen Fuyuki hug Keroro from time to time, so she knew Keronians were affectionate aliens. She cried for a little while longer until she felt better. Then she pulled away from him. He let go of her, stepped off her lap, and sat down on the grass. She looked at him shyly. His eyes had a far away look to them, like he was wishing for something. A random thought came to her.

"I wish you could come with me somehow, Giro." She blurted out. "I wish...I wish you were a human, like me." She was plucking the grass as she said it, not looking at him. The wind picked up again, and she thought she heard a small sound come from his direction. When she glanced to her side, he was gone. All she could think of was that she tarnished his honor by even suggesting that she wished he were the enemy. She pulled up a handful of grass and flung it at the sky.

"Crap," she whispered to herself. "I'm such an idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

Giroro ran as far and as fast as he could before his legs refused to hold him up any longer. He thought that running would stop the trembling, but it only seemed to make it worse. Since when had he been so weak? He hated what Natsumi did to his body and mind, and this latest development had been the final blow. He couldn't do it anymore. Every year she had gotten prettier, more strong-willed. Every year his feelings for her coiled tighter around his heart. Something had to be done. He'd debated with himself about going back home for months, or at least running away to a different part of Pekopon. But he wasn't allowed to abandon his post. Years back, he had almost run away after he overran the city with giant, killer plants. But Natsumi hadn't allowed it. He remembered when she picked him up by his backpack, and though he protested, it was with a weak heart. She was a poison pumping through his veins. Whenever he tried to soldier up and actually do his duty, she was the wall that he ran into. He could never find himself hating her for it, though. If their positions were reversed, and she was the one taking over Keron, he would be the one standing in her way. He admired her bravery and determination. They were alike in many ways, but she never really saw it. Sometimes he wished she were Keronian so they could be closer, but he knew that she would never throw her life away to be with him. Maybe that could change somehow. Hadn't she just said so herself? Human. She wanted him to be like her. A human. Pekoponian. The enemy.

The closer Giroro got to the base, the more the plan tumbled together in his head. He could do this. The idea that he could get into deep trouble lingered in his mind, but he shoved it back. No, it didn't matter now. He wasn't wasting one more minute of his life doing nothing. He was taking action.

He pushed open the door to Keroro's room. The toxic fumes from paint and glue blasted in his face, making him choke. No wonder the idiot couldn't think of any more invasion plans. His brain cells were all evaporating into the air with the fumes. He had tried to build a window once, but the dummy forgot that he was on a basement level. For the two-hundred-thousandth time, Giroro wondered what had ever possessed their army to promote Keroro to the rank of sergeant. He swore it was nepotism. Which wasn't fair, considering that his own father was in the service too, and had been for years. Giroro worked very hard to make it to corporal rank, and if it wasn't for Keroro and this stupid mission, he would be promoted much further up by now.

He stood in the doorway for a second, watching his sergeant. They had always been close, starting back when they were children. He remembered following little Kero into one disaster after another, and helping him see reason whenever it was possible. Not once was Giroro himself the reason they got into so much mischief. Keroro had a penchant for inventing crazy schemes that made no sense. Giroro had played it safe, because he had always wanted other children and the adults to respect him and take him seriously. He wanted to please his father and older brother, and to be the perfect soldier when he grew up. Even now he feared making mistakes, and tried to stay honorable. But Keroro had always made it so difficult.

Watching his best friend, he fought back the urge to abandon every idea he had in his head. It would mean dishonor, betrayal, and lies. Then he remembered how it had felt when Natsumi held him close. Would he throw away his nobility just for her? Would he risk his platoon and their mission?

Keroro glanced up from his model just long enough to see Giroro standing there. He looked alarmed, like he always did when Giroro randomly showed up at his door. It usually meant he was in trouble. Giroro fervently hoped that wouldn't be the case this time.

"Giroro? What's going on? Did I forget to do something again? Is the tub overflowing? Is there a pile of dirty dishes again?" He stood up and started walking place, mumbling to himself frantically. Giroro rolled his eyes. Even if he _had _forgotten something like that, it would be Natsumi that would have his big green head on a platter, not him.

"Oh, what could it be? Let's see... I know that I-"

"Keroro!"

He stopped moving and looked at Giroro anxiously.

"AHH! What? What did I DO?"

"Nothing! It's just that I... I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh. I didn't do anything wrong, then?"

`"No, Sergeant." Giroro fought off the urge to smile. "You didn't do anything wrong this time. But I do need to talk to you about something serious."

"Really? How serious?"

"Very serious, sir."

"Oh, my!" Keroro looked excited. "Then I'm afraid we must..." He waved his hand in a dramatic flourish. "We must retire from here, and report to the underground base immediately!" Giroro blinked. The underground base... That was where the others gathered. The information he was going to share with Keroro concerned only him for now. He must not let the others know.

"No. Here will do fine." Keroro looked disappointed for a moment, and slouched down in his chair.

"Oh. Okay. What is it, Corporal?" Giroro remained standing. He took a deep breath.

"The Keronian Battle Force has selected me for a solo mission."

"What? Just you? Why you, and not me? Can't I do it?"

"No, Sergeant, sir. They need you to remain at your post. This mission is too dangerous to risk someone as important as you. They needed an underling like myself just in case I have to be a martyr."

"A martyr? Is it really _that _dangerous, Giroro?" His expression showed that he was suddenly afraid.

"Yes. It _is _that dangerous."

"Well, what do they want you to do?"

"They want me to infiltrate a Pekoponian army."

"Wha?"

"I'm to chose one on this island, and report my findings to them."

"But, how?"

"In disguise. They want me to go undercover, as a Pekoponian."

"Wow, really? You would be great in one of their armies! And you get to go as one of them? How cool! But wait! How will you really look like them?"

"Sergeant-Major Kululu will turn me into one with an invention of his, of course."

"Turn you into a...but Giroro! You can't! You're a Keronian! We'll never see you again!" His eyes started to get watery.

"Keep your hat on, Keroro. It's not permanent." Keroro brushed his hand across his eyes and blinked.

"It's not? Oh. Well, then! Good luck, Corporal! Don't get killed in their army! And bring me back a souvenir!"

"Wha...uh, yes, sir." Giroro saluted, trying to make his ruse look as realistic as possible.

"I will not fail you, or the Keronian army."

"Are you coming back at all?" Keroro frowned.

"Yes. My mission is to study this Pekoponian army for weaknesses. When I find them, I will report back to you as well Keronian Central. This is our base, and you are still my commanding officer, right?"

"Right-o, Corporal!" Giroro almost shook his head. Keroro was as easy to fool as a child was. It only made it that much harder. He stood up straight and saluted him again.

"Permission to be dismissed and prepare for my mission, sir?"

"Permission granted, of course! Ooh, hey! Are you going to get turned into a Pekoponian now? Can I come and watch? Oh, that would just make my day!"

Giroro blinked. He hadn't thought about Keroro coming along. Kululu still didn't know about his plan, which was just going to be to steal a gun and not involve anyone else. He still remembered what it looked like.

A few years back, Keroro had come up with an idiotic idea to turn zoo animals into Pekoponians so they could have a rebel army. It didn't work out well, just like all the others, but Giroro still remembered that gun. Even later than the zoo incident, he'd used it to attend a ball with Natsumi, but the affects had worn off. No, the one they had now wouldn't work for what he needed. He needed a newer model. Sighing inwardly, he revised his plans. He was disappointed in himself for not thinking this through all the way. He needed to let Kululu in on the plan, but he dreaded doing that. The little yellow bastard had messed up a lot of things concerning him and Natsumi, and he couldn't expect him to be decent about it this time. On the other hand, his plan was deceitful and conniving enough for Kululu to actually like it. Giroro knew he would need a more advanced gun. The one he'd used for the ball hadn't really changed his form well enough to be called anything other than a disguise. It had given him blond hair, and taken away the scar on his face. No, this form needed to be truer to who he was. He needed Natsumi to know that it was really him. However, he also wanted to be able to turn back into a Keronian if he had to. He didn't know the hazards of being in a form different than his own, and he didn't want to chance it too much. Not yet.

Keroro couldn't know that he hadn't planned it out with Kululu yet, though. He would know that Giroro lied to him about the mission. He had to think of something to say so he wouldn't come along.

"Well, Kululu's still working on a newer, more advanced gun, and it'll take him awhile longer."

"Oh, fine. But will you let me see when he's done? You're gonna make the coolest lookin' Pekoponian! *kero, kero, kero!* Ooh, ooh! Maybe I should try it out too, you know, just for fun? To freak Fuyuki out? I'll bet ya anything I can still get him to wet his pants. Ha, ha!"

"Whatever you want, Keroro. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Oh, great! See ya then!"

"Yeah, see ya." Giroro stepped backwards toward the door and only turned around when he was sure that Keroro was once again occupied with a Gundam model. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. Now it was time to head towards Kululu's lab.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you're a turncoat, are you? Ku, ku, ku..."

"No, I'm not a...look, do you have the right gun, or not? I'm not waiting around all day for you to-"

"Of course I have it. I've been making everything under the sun with all the spare time I've had. I figured at one point that a gun that could turn us into real Pekoponians would be useful, and now look. Here you are."

"Yeah. Are you going to keep blabbering about it, or are you going to give it to me?" Kululu blushed and turned away.

"Giroro..."

"Uh, what?" Giroro had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sometimes Kululu gave him the creeps. He knew the twisted genius had sort of a of "thing" for him, and it had nothing to do with respect or admiration.

"Just one little thing. This gun-"

"Oh, I _knew _it! There's some sort of catch, isn't there? Well, what do you want from me?" Kululu turned to him. His expression was always the same, but somehow Giroro sensed reluctance, which was a bit odd for Kululu.

"No catch. Only this. This particular gun isn't like the ones from the past. I worked extra hard on it. It's dangerous, and a bit...how shall I say...unstable."

"Unstable? How?"

"Oh..." Suddenly his whole demeanor changed, and he was back to being a creep.

"Who cares, anyhow? You're getting your dreams handed to you on a silver platter with this little baby. So buckle up, Giroro, and let's make some MAGIC!"

"Wait, buckle up? What are you trying to pull-" Kululu's back was turned, but quick as lightning, he spun around, pointing a large, brightly-colored gun at Giroro.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit! Ku, ku, ku!"

"No, just a second-" Giroro tried to move, but Kululu pulled the trigger. A blue ray of light emitted from the gun and engulfed the corporal. It felt like someone had splashed a giant bucket of ice water on him, and he gasped. The next moment, he felt like he was on fire. His whole body and mind went into a panic. _What have I done? Is it supposed to feel like this? _Kululu had said it wasn't going to hurt, but Giroro was sure he had lied. Was this just another one of his sadistic pranks? Was he even going to turn Pekoponian? When the pain and fire almost pushed him to the breaking point, everything went black.

Giroro slowly opened his eyes. The room was a blur. He blinked several times, letting his strange new eyes adjust. The first thing that came into focus was Kululu. He looked triumphant.

"It worked! Ku, ku, ku! You are...marvelous! What a beautiful and powerful display of a male Pekoponian you are! You'll be able to fool everyone!"

Giroro was laying on the cold floor of the lab, and he sat up slowly. He felt different than he had ever felt before. This was nothing like the body suits they controlled, or the only other time he was a Pekoponian. That had still felt like a disguise somehow. And it hadn't lasted very long, so he couldn't remember... This time it was very strange. He felt like everything that was in him, his very _being_, had been pulled out of his Keronian body and transferred into this one. He looked around quickly, almost expecting to see his original body laying dead at his feet. There was no body, but he did see his army hat. It seemed so small. Dismayed, he reached a hand up to his head and felt...hair. It was short and course, just like he would choose it to be. When he brought his hand down, he noticed something around his wrist. It looked like a of leather bracelet with a clasp. As he examined it closer, he recognized it as his belt. He flipped open the clasp, and the picture of Natsumi was still there in miniature form. But how did his belt get small enough for his wrist? It had to be Kululu's doing.

"Ku, ku, ku! We need to get some clothes on that macho body of yours." Giroro was too dumbfounded to notice what he was saying. He tried to examine his new body, but it was difficult without a mirror. Kululu pressed a button on the wall, and a panel spun around, revealing a full length mirror behind it. Giroro gasped. Was this really him?

Standing before him was a short, muscular Pekoponian who looked just like he'd come home on a leave from the army. He was the spitting image of one of their soldiers. His hair was a deep red, and while it was cropped short, it was still long enough to rake a hand through. His eyes (which looked very small compared to what he was used to) were a dark grey. He remembered how the grey always came out in them when he was battle hungry. They were the color of steel and guns. He smiled, and noticed that his eye teeth still came to a point. His nose was prominent and his jaw was strong. His old scar still slashed from his eye down to his cheekbone. As he looked at the rest of himself, he saw more scars. These ones didn't show up on his original body, but he remembered every single injury. There was a long, pink scrape across his chest, an old bullet wound on his upper left arm, a mark where a dart had pierced his leg, and many others. There were even burn scars. He nodded to himself with satisfaction. He liked how they all showed, like badges from his past. He moved around a little, flexing the muscles on his arms and legs. He had been muscular in his other form, but the Keronian body was more subtle than the Pekoponian one. With that in mind, he gasped when he saw the area below his waist. Everything was out in the open, not hidden away in its proper place, like it should be. No wonder they all wore clothes! This new body revealed too much, and it made him feel vulnerable. Just when he started looking around for something to cover himself up with, Kululu came back.

"I have just the thing, you stud muffin, you. An instant clothes gun!"

"No! No more guns, you maniac!"

"Oh, it speaks! Well, if you'd rather walk around like that, with everything out in the open, I'm not stopping you..." The little yellow imp stared at him and hid his mouth behind his hand. Giroro felt blood rushing to his face, and he tried to cover himself.

"Oh, fine! Use the stupid gun on me! But if it puts me in a dress, you're a dead frog!" Kululu laughed and pulled the trigger. A red beam came from this one, and Giroro felt a fleeting wave of warmth. The air glittered for a moment, obscuring his vision, but when it cleared, he was clothed. He smiled at the mirror. Now he was wearing a tight black tank-top and cargo pants. There was a belt around his waist with guns protruding from it. He also wore black combat boots, and a pair of dog tags hung from his neck. There was a tattoo on his upper right arm that he hadn't seen before. It was his family trademark. A small red skull. Seeing it reminded him of his friends who had died in the Keronian war he had fought with Keroro before he came to this planet. Suddenly he felt like a traitor.

"Hey, Kululu. There better be a way to turn me back, or you're frog legs on a stick. Curry flavored."

"Oh, there is, I assure you. It's this gun right over here." Giroro knelt down, and he handed the gun to him.

"See that symbol of the Keronian? All you have to do is point it at yourself, and...presto! You'll be your old, boring self again. I wouldn't try it too soon, though. Your body might go haywire."

"Because _that _sounds safe."

"I never said any of this was safe. Ku, ku, ku..."

"Well, I'm keeping this one on me, just in case something goes wrong. Which it probably will."

"Meh, don't be such a pessimist. I wouldn't even want to turn back if I had a body like that." He licked one of his fingers and slapped it to his arm, making a sizzling sound.

"Phssss..." Giroro felt a little sick.

"Argh! Stop that!" Kululu stood back and gave him a final appraising look.

"Well, off you go. Have fun being a turncoat."

"I'm not a-"

"You know, I knew you were lying about joining the army. You're just doing this to get closer to the little Hinata vixen, aren't you?" Giroro growled at him, but he continued.

"I really think you _should _infiltrate the Pekoponian army. At least it would give you a better excuse for what you're doing. You think?"

"How did you...I didn't even say what I was-"

"Well, ta-ta, dear Giro. Take care of that powerful body of yours. KU, ku, ku, ku!" Kululu sauntered off into another part of the laboratory, his high-pitched laughter echoing off the walls. Giroro stood alone, assessing his new situation. First, he was going to have to get used to this body. And that would require training. A lot of it.

AN: If anyone needs any references to the episodes or instances I refer to in this story, please ask me. I would make a list... but there are too many.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been four days since Natumi's break up with Saburo. She was still a little sore about it, but there was something else that was bothering her more. It had been four days since she'd seen a single glimpse of Giroro. It wasn't like she hung out with him all the time or anything, but it was odd not to see him even once. He was usually close by. She felt guilty. She must have offended him by hugging him. Sure, he loved her, but he was a gruff guy, full of pride. Maybe she went too far.

She had tried to ask Keroro where he was, but the dumb frog just shrugged it off, like his own corporal didn't matter to him. She wanted to ask the others, but Tamama hadn't come over in awhile, Dororo was hardly ever around, and Kululu was just creepy. She didn't think he would care where Giroro was anyway.

She sat at her bedroom window, glumly looking down at his tent. He was her favorite Keronian, and she had done something to upset him. Sighing, she almost stood up to walk away, when she saw something that made her look again. A muscle-bound man came sprinting through the yard, straight for Giro's tent. Without hesitation, he flipped it over and casually tossed it aside. Then he started digging around in the pile of guns, flinging them all over the yard. He was mumbling to himself like a crazy man, but that didn't deter Natsumi. This stranger had no right to be in Giroro's private things. Was he after him? Did he know that he was an alien? The weapons looked so small in the man's large hands, and it seemed like such a violation. She wasn't going to take it anymore.

Natsumi flew down the steps to the dining room, where a sliding door led to the backyard. She slammed it open and marched out onto the dirt. Up close, the guy was really intimidating. He had biceps like mountains, and although he wasn't very tall, he made up for it in bulk. He sported army tags as well as clothes, which made her more reluctant then ever. She took a deep breath. He had his back turned to her, so she still had the element of surprise. She crossed her arms and planted her feet. If he caused too much of a fuss, she could always call the cops.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing? That's not your property, and neither is this yard!" The man stopped instantly at the sound of her voice. _Am I really that good at bossing people around? This guy is built like a brick, _she thought. He dropped the tiny guns, but still stood frozen, his back ridged.

"Who are you? Turn around and face me!" He turned around so slowly that she wondered if he was mentally handicapped or something. Maybe he had escaped from an institution. When he faced her, her stomach dropped. There was something very familiar about him. Her eyes flicked over the crimson hair, the long scar across his face, the skull tattoo, and the tiny leather belt around his wrist. His eyes penetrated her; they were a steely grey. He almost looked frightened.

"Natsumi..." Her name seemed to stick in his throat, and he swallowed hard. That voice...She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She felt herself sinking down to the dirt, but he was lighting fast, by her side in an instant. Seeing his face this close confirmed her suspicions.

"Giroro?" It was barely a whisper, but he heard. He nodded his head once.

"But what are you...? How did you...? I need to s-sit down." She almost fell again, but his strong hand supported her lower back.

"Is it all right if we go inside?" She asked. His eyes scanned over the uprooted tent and the scattered weaponry. Then he looked back at her, and shrugged.

"Fine with me."

Once they were inside, Natsumi decided the best place for them to sit down would be in the kitchen. That way she could distract herself by making tea or snacks if she had to. She made food for Giroro a few times before. It couldn't be _that _different, could it? Wasn't he essentially the same? Except that when she got a better look at him in this lighting, he looked...hot. She had never, ever thought of him in this way before. He was an alien. A frog-like alien that was actually not the most attractive specimen of his kind. How did he look so good as a human? Sure, he still looked gruff and gritty, but...it looked damn good. He could rock this human thing.

When she sat down across from him at the table, she suddenly grew very nervous. Giroro's eyes weren't on hers, but it didn't matter. He picked at his fingernails like he had had them all his life. He jiggled his leg under the table just like...a real guy. Natsumi wondered how old he was. Should she ask him, or would that seem too random? Maybe she would ask him some other stuff first. Like: Why had he done this? She jumped up from the table, and his steely eyes blinked at her. _Man, _she thought. _They're the color of a stormy ocean...Beautiful. _She shook her head to clear it.

"I'm gonna make some tea. Okay?" _Wait, does he even like tea? _She tried to remember if she had ever seen him drink it. _But, hey. Who in Japan doesn't drink tea? Even if he _is _an alien? _He shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care. "Uh, what kind of tea do you like?" He leaned back in the chair like a rebellious schoolboy, and she almost thought he was going to put his feet on the table. Wasn't he still wearing those combat boots? He had always been barefoot before. He wouldn't know to take them off. She almost scolded him for both of those things, but she couldn't. He was a strong and bulky man now. What could she do to stop him?

"Eh, black tea's good. Don't put any of that sugary crap in it, though."

"Okay. No milk?"

"Milk's for babies. Give it to me straight." _Crap, he's a beast. How did I not notice this before? Maybe when he was an animal, it didn't matter if he had manners or not. _

"Well, all right. How long should I brew it?"

"Until the bag falls apart." _Is he _serious? _No way. _She looked up from the counter, and he was still leaning back in the chair. He had a knife out now, and a dark stone. She gritted her teeth when he started to sharpen it. At the table! She couldn't take it anymore.

"Now, look here. You may _look _different, but in this house, there are ru-"

"Three minutes should be fine."

"What?"

"For the tea. Leave the bag in for three minutes."

"But you-" He looked at her then, and smiled.

"I was kidding."

"Oh. Well, it's hard to tell."

"Yeah, but I thought you knew me by now." He casually slapped the table, and Natsumi realized with horror that he had put out an errant spark from his knife. No wonder he lived outside in a tent and cooked with an open fire. He was a wild man. Something inside her fluttered, and she tried really hard to ignore it. She filled the kettle, set it on the stove, and got out two cups with the tea. She couldn't stand black tea; only her mom drank it, so she took out a bag of raspberry for herself. Just when she was wondering what in the world she would do next to keep herself away from those eyes, he spoke again, startling her.

"Hey." She turned around and blinked. His chair was level with the floor again, and he leaned forward. He flicked his pointer finger at her.

"Come here." His voice was soft, and his eyes glittered. Her knees started to quiver. She couldn't decided whether this was steamy hot, or kind of creepy.

"What? What do you want?" She couldn't stop the twinge of fear in her voice. She was backed up at the counter's edge. The knife drawer was just in reach. What if he wasn't Giroro? He must have seen her trembling, because his whole demeanor changed. His eyes grew gentle, and a little sad. Instead of a storm, they now reminded her of a soft rain.

"Are you...afraid of me?" Not one to beat around the bush, Natsumi nodded slightly.

"A little." Her voice squeaked. She knew she looked more than _a little _afraid. She could feel her eyes widening and sweat trickling down the back of her neck. He stood up suddenly, and a small sound escaped from her. All of his movements were enhanced by how big he was now. When he was a Keronian, he could throw a tantrum, shout with rage, and take out all of his weaponry without scaring her. He was under three feet tall, like a child. A wave of emotion came over her. She needed to see him like that again. This new Giroro was too foreign.

He stood awkwardly at the table now. He had heard her muffled cry of fear, and his eyes looked so sad, there were almost tears in them.

"I-I'm sorry, Natsumi." His voice was almost a whisper. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's alright, I'm still-"

"Change back!" She blurted. "I don't like this! I want..." His hands clenched the wooden table edge, and a muscle jumped in his jaw. He was fighting tears. _Why is he so emotional? I'm not _really _afraid, am I? He's just Giro, right? _

"I want my friend back." She said it before she knew better. The tea kettle whistled, startling both of them. Natsumi instinctively turned to pull it off the burner, but when she looked back towards the table, Giroro was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright, people. You've managed to convince me with all your griping. I haven't written any updates to this story for a long time. I was in a GiroroXNatsumi phase at the time, and it's been changed into a KururuXAki phase since then. I know those two aren't popular, but I just couldn't help myself. I have a few things to say before I pick up the pieces, and try to make something out of this story.  
I have watched the original Japanese anime since I've written this, and I prefer it over the English one. So now, Kululu will be known as Kururu, Sergeant-Major will be Socho, Corporal will be Gocho and so on and so forth. I'm going to try to tie this into my current storyline, the one where...okay, no spoilers concerning the fate of Giroro and Natsumi, but if you've read any of my other stories you will see hints and what happened between them. So...without further ado...*deep breath* Here goes...

Giroro Gocho slammed himself against the door. The metal didn't budge. He pounded on it over and over, wishing it really was Kururu's mouth.  
"Kururu! Open up, dammit! If you don't open this door, I will tear it down!" He stood panting for a moment or two, then he heard the socho's voice through the COM.  
"Yes, yes. You've made your point. Come in if you wish, you beast. And don't do any more damage to my door. I don't feel like fixing it..." A small red light blinked and the "teeth" opened up. Giroro had to duck though in his current form. He was still getting used to it. He had been like this for a couple of days, and he was miserable. Who had ever thought that being an attractive muscular man would be so horrible? His mind kept flashing back to that petrified look on Natsumi's face. Her voice telling him... "I want my friend back." He shook his head and raking a hand across his eyes. Enough. Nothing was worth this.

When he strode into the dank laboratory, his eyes strayed to the large screens that Kururu was studying. On them was a woman, sitting at a desk. At first Giroro thought that Kururu was watching some sort of dirty movie, but then he realized it was Natsumi's mother. Kururu sat there, acting like no one was in the room.  
"What the? Hinata-san?"  
"Eh? What about it?"  
"Aren't you ever going to stop spying on her? It's sick, you know. She doesn't..." He had just been about to say, 'she doesn't love you,' but he realized that was too similar to what was going on with him and Natsumi. And besides, it's not like Kururu actually cared. He could never love anybody but himself, anyway.  
"She doesn't what, Giroro-senpai?" Kururu's turned in his chair to face him, and his voice was soft, the blue screens behind him giving him an eerie glow. He reminded Giroro of a spider. One that was about to spin a thread around its victim.  
"Uh...nothing. I just...I need to get out of this damn body. I hate it. Change me back."  
"Ku, ku...Sorry Giroro. I can't."  
"WHAT? You mean...I'm STUCK like this?"  
"Yes..." He dragged out the 's', which made him sound like a snake. Giroro swallowed back a wave of nausea.  
"No...you said...it wasn't permanent."  
"Did I?"  
Giroro looked at the ground and nodded, feeling like a fool.  
"That's because it's not, silly. Ku, ku, ku!"  
"But you just sa-"  
"I said, 'I can't'. And I was about to say, 'right now'. You have to wait another three days for the effects to wear off." He stared at Giroro, and again, the soldier saw an unblinking spider there. A slow, hot rage built up in him. He was tired of being treated like a fool. Kururu could always trick him, and it was getting old. Just as he was about to spring up and use his Pekoponian strength to wring the little jerk's neck, he saw the image behind him flutter. Aki was getting ready to come home. It wasn't that that caught his attention though. It was the fact that when she had picked up her bag and was heading toward an elevator, a little green light came on in the corner of the screen. It pulsed gently like a star. Kururu had programmed a signal for when Aki was on her way home. How long had that been there? What was the socho hiding? Had he been keeping his feelings a secret for this long? Giroro remembered back over the last five years. He had been deeply and obviously in love with Natsumi, and everybody knew about it. Had Kururu also been harboring love in his heart? Giroro almost laughed at the thought. He had always thought Kururu was just some sort of pervert. But here he was, watching her at work. A place where there was no chance that she would take off her clothes or bathe herself. It was almost like he was watching out for her. Giroro suddenly understood. You couldn't force your love on someone. If you cared for someone, and you weren't sure how they felt, you had to wait it out. Like a spider. He sighed heavily.  
"I wish you had told me about the day limit." He said to Kururu.  
"Well, you didn't want to listen. You were too anxious about wooing Natsumi. You never were one for patience."  
"I know." Giroro sat down on the floor, his long legs crossed underneath him. He looked at his large, rough hands.  
"This whole thing was stupid. I don't think Natsumi will ever love me." The room was silent for awhile, and Giroro could sense that Kururu was studying him. He had an unsettling feeling, like he was under microscope lenses.  
"Giving up so soon, senpai?" His voice was soft, almost compassionate.  
"What do you mean, soon? It's been five years!"  
"Five years isn't so long. Not if she's worth it..." Those last words were so soft that Giroro almost hadn't heard them. Kururu's eyebrow arched and he turned his head very slightly towards the screen with Aki on it.  
"All right, Kururu. Fess up. Are you...?" He choked on the words.  
"What does it matter? I don't have feelings anyway, right?" Kururu spun the chair around again so his back was turned to Giroro. The soldier was silent for awhile, thinking.  
"Kururu...I...I never said that you don't have feelings. But...If I can't have Natsumi, how can you have-"  
"I don't want to 'have' Aki Hinata. I just fancy her. She's amusing to watch."  
"What if you could turn into a Pekoponian?"  
"KU, ku, ku! That seems to have worked out so well for you!" Giroro flinched at the stinging words.  
"What do you know, you ba-"  
"I happen to know a lot, my troubled friend. I know that changing yourself is not how you win someone over."  
"Then why the hell did you let me-"  
"I only did what you wanted me to do, Giroro. I'm not the villain here. That's all I ever do, exactly what everyone wants." His voice took on a tone of bitterness. Giroro was shocked. He had never seen the socho show this much emotion before. A question popped out, unbidden.  
"What do you want, Kururu?" He saw his yellow friend flinch suddenly.  
"I don't want anything. It's a very dangerous thing, to want."  
"Not even..." Giroro cleared his throat. He couldn't say her name.  
"Aki? I don't want her. I just...I'm not sure what it is." His voice was a whisper. Giroro chuckled.  
"I thought you were a genius."  
"Even genius's can't crack the 'woman' code. Ku, ku." Giroro stood up, suddenly inspired.  
"So, I have to stay like this for...how many days was it?"  
"Three. Not too long. I'm sure you can figure something out, can't you, soldier?"  
"Of course." Giroro stood up straight. He would figure something out. He'd get Natsumi to not be afraid of him, for one. Maybe she could get used to him like this. Then, when he turned back...he wasn't sure what would happen. He sighed.  
"It would be easier if they were Keronians, wouldn't it?"  
"Ku, ku...Easy, but not as much fun." Giroro laughed deep in his throat, a suggestive laugh.  
"I don't know about that." Kururu turned to face Giroro again.  
"Actually, I have been working on a prototype for a device that may be able to alter a Pekoponian's genes into ones similar to ours."  
"What? But...isn't that dangerous?"  
"Exactly why I haven't tried it out yet. I don't really want to use any of them for a guinea pig."  
"What about that kid that your friends with? Saburo?" Giroro thought back to how the boy had treated Natsumi, causing her to end their relationship. Then he was snapped out of his thought by Kururu's reaction. The yellow Keronian pulled a lever that shot the chair upward, causing his face to be suddenly level with Giroro's.  
"Saburo is the last person I would try that on." His glasses gleamed, and his voice was deadly. Giroro could see that he was shaking slightly, barely able to control a deep rage. He clenched his small fists and lowered the chair again. Then he went back to typing something, humming to himself. Giroro blinked. No wonder he was labeled as crazy. The socho could be very unstable.  
"Well, uh...I guess I'll head back up to the house then."  
"Mm hm... Giroro?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Next time you see Natsumi, try not to come on so strong..."  
"What the? Are you giving me love advice now? Since when?"  
"I've always been a romantic at heart." Giroro didn't know whether to laugh or puke. But then he remembered something from his past. When the platoon was still new, they had held a meeting right after Kururu's rank was established with them. The little jerk had been ignoring the whole thing, listening to music. Love songs. And Giroro had made fun of them. Now, he was taking his advice.  
"Oh boy...so what other advice do you have for me?"  
"Just be yourself, you idiot. I think she likes you more than you know. Ku, ku..." As Giroro turned around one last time, he saw that Kururu was twitching a finger on the screen where Aki was pulling into the driveway. He shook his head and walked quickly out of the dark lab.

Another AN: I really couldn't help it. Kururu and Aki seeped into this story anyway. If you don't like them...deal with it... Ku, ku, ku...


End file.
